Bleib Stark
by Elias Mirror
Summary: Im Groben geht es darum, dass die ANBU Kyo ihre beiden Teamkameraden verliert und dann zusammen mit Neji, Lee und Tenten in das Gebiet geschickt wird, indem sie 'Ihre Jungs' das letzte mal gesehen hat.


Hi und willkommen zu meinem One-Shot!

Zu erst hatte ich ja mehrere Kapitel geschrieben, aber weil's zu kurz war hab ich mir gedacht, ich mach einfach nen OS draus! grins

Das schon mal vorweg:

‚……' Jemand denkt

„..." Jemand spricht

Ortswechsel

Jetzt würde ein neues Kapitel kommen

(…..) Meine sinnlosen Kommentare

So, genug gelabert. Viel Spaß und vergesst nicht, mir ein Paar Kommis zu hinterlassen!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bleib Stark

Die Kunai und Shuriken regneten geradezu auf die drei ANBU herab als sie versuchten ihren Schützling unbeschadet aus der Festung zubringen.

Sie wehrten sie so gut es ging ab, doch sie konnten nicht alle abwehren.

Einige trafen sie doch und verursachten tiefe Wunden.

Die junge ANBU mit den blutroten Haaren versuchte immer wieder die tieferen Wunden ihrer Kameraden zu heilen aber vergeblich.

Immer wieder verursachten die heran fliegenden Waffen neue, noch tiefere Wunden.

Sie gingen hinter einem Felsen in Deckung, damit die ANBU die Wunden der Anderen erst einmal notdürftig verarzten konnte.

Sie selbst war auch schon ganz blutverschmiert, doch das meiste Blut war nicht ihr eigenes.

Nein.

Das meiste Blut gehörte ihren Kameraden, welche sie und ihren Schützling unter Einsatz ihres Lebens verteidigt hatten.

Nun versuchte sie die Wunden zu heilen, doch ihr Chakra war fast vollständig aufgebraucht.

„Kyo", sagte der ANBU mit den kurzen mitternachtsschwarzen Haaren zur rothaarigen ANBU, welche sich über ihn gebeugt hatte, um seine Wunden zu versorgen.

„Hör auf. Du bist doch schon völlig fertig."

Seine sich sonst so geschmeidig anhörende Stimme klang nun rau und belegt, aber dennoch konnte man seine Stärke aus ihr heraushören.

Doch sie ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten.

Sie versuchte weiter die Wunde an seiner Schulter zu heilen als er sie plötzlich am Handgelenk packte.

„Lass es! Hast du unsere Mission vergessen? Wir sollen IHN heil nach Hause bringen."

Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete er auf den kleinen Jungen, der zusammengekauert in einer Ecke saß und von ihrem braunhaarigen Teammitglied beruhigt wurde.

„Wir halten unsere Verfolger auf. Du nimmst den Jungen und bringst ihn nach Konohagakure!"

Ein klarer Befehl, aber was sollte sie denn machen?

Sie konnte ihr Team doch nicht einfach so zurücklassen und erstrecht nicht in diesem Zustand!

„Aber…", versuchte Kyo zu wiedersprechen.

„Nichts ‚aber'. Wir kommen später nach und jetzt lauf!" erklang es scharf von ihrem Leader.

Dagegen konnte sie nun nichts mehr sagen.

Zögerlich fragte sie noch

„Versprochen?", woraufhin er ihr zunickte und sich langsam aufrichtete.

„Ok…", sagte sie bekümmert, nahm den Jungen auf den Arm und machte sich auf den Weg.

Sie blickte nicht mehr zurück.

Wenn sie es getan hätte, hätte sie es sich sicher anders überlegt.

Doch jetzt musste sie den Jungen erst einmal nach Hause bringen.

Langsam begann sie zu rennen, immer darauf bedacht nicht zu stolpern oder zu fallen.

Die Wunde an ihrem Bauch schmerzte Schritt für Schritt mehr, bis sie dann kurz vor Konohagakure das Bewusstsein verlor.

Grelle Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster auf das rothaarige Mädchen im Bett.

Sie kam langsam zu sich.

Um sie herum war alles still.

Blinzelnd öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah sich um.

Weiße Wände, weiße Decke und weiße Möbel.

‚Ich bin im Krankenhaus?'

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und eine junge Frau, schätzungsweise Mitte 20, betrat den Raum.

Sie hatte einen langen, weißen Kittel an und ein Klemmbrett unterm Arm.

‚Ist wohl die Ärztin.'

„Guten Morgen, Mirakle-san. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Kyo sah die Ärztin nur an, gab ihr jedoch keine Antwort.

Nach einer weile fragte die Ärztin dann

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Als hätte mich ´ne Herde Elefanten überrannt. Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", sagte sie dieses mal ohne die Ärztin dabei anzusehen.

„Etwa fünf Tage. Hast du Hunger?"

Die letzte Frage ignorierte sie einfach.

‚Fünf Tage? So lange?'

„Wie geht es den Anderen?", fragte sie nun leicht besorgt.

„Den Anderen? Wenn du den kleinen Jungen meinst, den du im Arm hattest, dem geht es gut.", antwortete die Ärztin.

„Schön, aber was ist mit San und Akira? Wo sind sie?!"

Kyo's Besorgnis stieg noch weiter an als sie die Antwort bekam.

„Ich weiß nicht, wen du meinst. Wir haben hier keine Patienten die so heißen."

Panik stieg in ihr auf.

‚Sie sind noch nicht da? Aber San hat es mir doch versprochen!? Hoffentlich geht es ihnen gut. Ich hätte sie nicht alleine lassen sollen.'

Die Ärztin fragte noch einmal ob sie etwas essen wolle, wurde aber wieder ignoriert.

Kyo versank immer weiter in ihren Gedanken während die Ärztin sich kurz verabschiedete und ging.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam sie noch einmal zu ihr und stellte ihr ein Tablett mit etwas Suppe und Weißbrot und ein paar Kopfschmerztabletten hin, doch Kyo war immer noch nicht ansprechbar.

Etwa zwei Wochen später durfte sie wieder nach Hause.

Der kleine Junge hatte sie in der Zeit, wo sie im Krankenhaus war mehrmals besucht und ihr Blumen als Dankeschön für die Rettung gebracht, doch sie war immer etwas abwesend.

Sie machte sich immer größere Sorgen um ihre Jungs und vergas dabei oft sogar zu essen.

Auch nachts konnte sie nicht richtig schlafen.

Nach ein paar Tagen ging sie zum Büro der Hokage um ihr den Bericht abzugeben, welchen sie irgendwann einfach hingekritzelt hatte.

Sie klopfte an der Tür und hörte nur ein leises

„Herein."

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür, ging auf den Schreibtisch der Hokage zu und gab ihr den Bericht.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie, während sie den Bericht überflog.

„Besser.", antwortete die Rothaarige nur knapp.

Für einen Moment trat Stille ein.

„Sie sind also noch nicht zurück?", fragte die Hokage ohne auch nur einmal von dem Bericht aufzusehen.

„Nein", antwortete Kyo nach einer Weile. „aber ich bitte um Erlaubnis sie suchen zu dürfen."

„Auf keinen Fall.", antwortete die Hokage ruhig,

„Aber ich habe schon seit einem Monat nichts mehr von ihnen gehört!"

Kyo klang nun etwas aufgebracht.

„Deswegen ja. Du hast es beim ersten Mal kaum geschafft lebend wieder zurück zu kommen also wie willst du es ein zweites Mal schaffen?"

Die Hokage blickte sie nun fragend an, doch bevor Kyo antworten konnte klopfte es an der Tür und ein Jo-Nin betrat den Raum.

In der Hand hatte er ein kleines Päckchen.

Er verbeugte sich kurz und sagte dann

„Entschuldigen sie bitte die Störung Hokage-sama, aber dieses Päckchen wurde gerade für eine Kyoko Mirakle abgegeben."

„Für mich?", fragte Kyo verwundert, denn ‚Kyo' war nur ihr Spitzname.

Ihr richtiger Name war nämlich Kyoko Mirakle.

Den Namen ‚Kyo' haben ihr nämlich San und Akira irgendwann gegeben.

Zögerlich ging sie auf den Jo-Nin zu und nahm das Päckchen entgegen.

Als sie das Päckchen auf machte, hätte sie es vor Schreck beinahe fallen gelassen, denn in ihm befanden sich nur zwei blutverschmierte Konoha-Stirnbänder.

Kyo musste schwer schlucken, denn sie war sich sicher, dass das die Stirnbänder von San und Akira waren.

Akiras Stirnband war nämlich an beiden Enden eingerissen und Sans Stirnband hatte einen kleinen, kreuzförmigen Kratzer an einer der Ecken.

Den Kratzer hatte sie ihm während des Trainings verpasst, weshalb sie ihn auch überall wieder erkennen würde.

Sie nahm die beiden Stirnbänder vorsichtig aus dem Päckchen und ließ es dann doch fallen.

Kyo war nun kreidebleich.

Die Hokage trat neben sie um sich die Stirnbänder genauer anzusehen und war dann auch etwas erschrocken, was man ihr aber nicht ansah.

Das Konoha-Zeichen war bei beiden Stirnbändern durchbohrt.

Das Blut an Akiras Stirnband musste also von einer schweren Kopfverletzung stammen.

An Sans Stirnband war das meiste Blut von oben runter gelaufen.

‚Das kam sicher von der Verletzung an seiner Schulter!' (Anmerkung: San trägt sein Stirnband als Gürtel)

Kyo war sich nun sicher, dass ihre Jungs nicht zurückkommen würden.

Sie sank auf die Knie und hatte sichtlich mit den Tränen zu kämpfen.

Sie konnte und wollte nicht weinen, denn die erste Regel für einen Shinobi war, niemals seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen.

Außerdem haben es San und Akira immer gehasst, wenn sie weinte.

Sie wussten dann nie was sie machen sollten.

Die Beiden hatten es immer lieber gehabt, wenn sie lachte und fröhlich war.

Ihnen zuliebe wollte sie also nicht weinen.

Aus ihrer Sorge wurde nun Verzweiflung.

Als sie wieder zu Hause war, fragte sie sich immer wieder

‚Warum bin ich nicht bei ihnen geblieben?'

‚Warum habe ich ihnen nicht geholfen?'

Für sie war es als fiele sie in ein schwarzes Loch.

Sie hatte die einzigen Menschen verloren, die ihr wichtig waren, denen sie vertraut hat und mit denen sie lachen konnte.

San und Akira waren ihre Familie, doch nun waren sie weg.

Einfach fort.

Dabei hatte San ihr doch versprochen, dass sie nachkommen würden.

Schluchzend drückte sie ihr Gesicht in ihr Kissen und murmelte immer wieder

„Lügner…"

Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster auf ein Bett, welches in einem ziemlich geräumigen Zimmer stand.

Außer dem Bett stand nicht viel in dem Zimmer, nur ein großer Kleiderschrank, ein Stuhl und ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem aber nichts lag.

Das Bett war leer.

Kyo war schon sehr früh aufgestanden, denn sie konnte eh nicht schlafen.

Nun stand sie unter der Dusche, in der Hoffnung, man würde ihr danach nicht mehr ansehen, dass sie die ganze Nacht geweint hat.

Sie duschte schon eine viertel Stunde als sie das Wasser endlich abdrehte und langsam aus der Dusche trat.

Vor dem Spiegel machte sie Halt und musterte ihr Gesicht genau.

Das Wasser hatte die meisten Spuren der letzten Nacht ausgelöscht. (Hört sich ja an, als hätte sie sonst was getrieben ')

Ihre Augen waren zwar immer noch etwas gerötet, aber das würde sich schnell legen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Bauch, wo sie eine ca. 5 cm lange Narbe hatte.

Diese Narbe stammte von der letzten Mission, wo sie einen kleinen Jungen gerettet, aber ihre Teamkollegen verloren hatte.

Leicht betrübt trocknete sie sich ab, zog sich ihre schwarze Hose und ihr schwarzes T-Shirt an, band sich das weiße Tuch um den Bauch und ihre kleine Tasche, worin sich einige Shuriken und Kunai befanden, um ihr rechtes Bein.

Zum Schluss machte sie sich den für sie typischen Pferdeschwanz, band sich ihr Konoha-Stirnband um den Hals und zog sich ihre Schuhe an.

Beim Hinausgehen steckte sie sich noch zwei weitere Stirnbänder in ihre Tasche.

Es waren die von ihren Jungs. Kyo hatte sie zuvor noch sauber gemacht.

San und Akira hatten immer darauf geachtet, dass ihre Stirnbänder immer sauber waren und so wollte Kyo es beibehalten.

Im Büro der Hokage hatten sich inzwischen drei Shinobi eingefunden.

Der Erste hatte lange, schwarz-braune Haare, welche er an den Haarspitzen zusammengebunden hatte, und seltsame, weiße Augen.

Der Zweite hatte kurze, schwarze Haare und extrem buschige Augenbrauen.

Die Dritte war eine Konoichi.

Sie hatte nussbraune Augen und ihre braunen Haare hatte sie zu zwei pandaähnlichen Haarknoten zusammen gebunden.

„Vor ein paar Wochen sind einige Kinder aus den umliegenden Dörfern verschwunden und die Dorfbewohner haben uns um Hilfe gebeten. Die Ursache dafür liegt irgendwo südlich von Konohagakure. Eure Aufgabe ist, die Ursache zu finden, sie unschädlich zu machen und die Kinder nach Hause zu bringen. Verstanden?"

Die Hokage sah die Drei nun fragend an und einer von ihnen, Neji, sagte daraufhin

„ ‚irgendwo südlich von Konohagakure' ist nicht gerade genau. Wissen sie denn nichts genaueres?"

„Ich nicht, aber ich werde euch eine ANBU mitschicken, die schon dort war und den Weg kennt. Ach ja, Gai wird euch nicht begleiten. Er ist mit ein paar anderen Jo-Nin auf einer Mission."

„WAS?? Sensei Gai wird nicht mit kommen??", rief Lee empört.

„Genau. Deswegen wird Kyo euch begleiten. Allerdings müsstet ihr ein Auge auf sie werfen. Sie hat es zwar geschafft ihre Mission zu beenden, hat dabei aber ihre beiden Teamkollegen verloren. Also achtet ein wenig auf sie."

„Aber Hokage-sama,", meldet sich nun Tenten. „wollen sie sie dann wirklich auf diese Mission schicken? Ich meine… wollen sie ihr keine Pause gönnen?"

Bevor die Hokage antworten konnte, klopfte es auch schon an der Tür und Kyo betrat wortlos den Raum.

Die drei Shinobi drehten sich zu ihr um und die Hokage sagte nur

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht… Frag sie doch einfach serbst!"

Die Rothaarige blickte die Hokage fragend an.

„Was fragen?"

Die Hokage erklärte Kyo die Mission und fragte sie, ob sie sich dazu bereit erklären würde, die Drei zu führen, woraufhin sie nur mit einem knappen

„Hai!" antwortete.

„Also gut. Ihr trefft euch in zwei Stunden am Haupttor und jetzt geht und macht euch fertig!", sagte die Hokage woraufhin die Anderen den Raum verließen.

Tenten lief Kyo nach und hatte sie schon bald eingeholt.

„Hey, bist du dir sicher, dass du uns begleiten willst?"

Die Rothaarige sah sie nicht an als sie antwortete.

„Hai, eine Mission ist wichtiger als meine persönlichen Leiden. Außerdem habe ich die Mission angefangen, also werde ich sie auch zu Ende bringen."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sie sich.

Zügig lief sie nach Hause um ihre Sachen zu packen und einige Zeit darauf war sie auch schon fertig.

Sie ging nur noch kurz zu ihrer Nachbarin, welche immer auf ihr Haus aufpasste wenn sie auf Mission war, um ihr Bescheid zu sagen.

„Pass gut auf dich auf."

„Mach ich.", sagte Kyo noch, bevor sie in Richtung Haupttor ging.

Dort angekommen sah sie, dass sie die Erste war.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie eine halbe Stunde zu früh war.

‚Was soll´s? warte ich eben auf die Anderen.'

Nach ein paar Minuten trafen auch die Anderen am vereinbarten Treffpunkt ein.

Als dann endlich alle versammelt waren gingen sie los.

Wortlos ging Kyo voran und Neji, Lee und Tenten folgten ihr ebenfalls wortlos.

Seit Stunden waren sie nun schon unterwegs ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Dann aber platzte es aus Lee heraus.

„Kyoko-san, wann werden wir denn unser Ziel ungefähr erreichen?"

Das war es, was die Anderen sie auch schon die ganze Zeit fragen wollten.

Nun schauten sie sie alle gespannt an.

„Wir haben etwa einen Monat gebraucht um es zu finden, aber da ich den Weg nun kenne schätze ich, dass wir nur etwa drei Wochen brauchen werden."

„Einen Monat?!", staunte Lee.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du uns ein bisschen mehr über die Gefahren dieser Mission aufklären würdest?", mischte sich nun Neji ein.

Kyo überlegte kurz und sagte dann

„Der Feind hat starke Shinobi auf seiner Seite und je näher man ihm kommt, umso stärker werden sie. Wir werden versuchen, ihnen so gut es geht auszuweichen."

„Und weiter?", fragte Neji etwas ungeduldig.

„Alles weitere erfahrt ihr noch früh genug."

Damit machte sie den Dreien klar, dass sie jetzt nicht weiter darüber reden wollte und sie gingen stumm weiter.

Alle weiteren Tage verliefen alle etwa gleich.

Tagsüber liefen sie und kamen nur an wenigen Städten und Dörfern vorbei.

Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit schlugen sie ihr Lager auf und gingen schlafen während Einer immer Wache hielt.

Gegessen haben sie meist unterwegs und ansonsten verlief die Reise ohne weitere Zwischenfälle.

Sie waren jetzt seit etwa zwei Wochen unterwegs.

Am Abend saßen sie am Lagerfeuer und machten sich etwas zu Essen warm.

„Hier Kyoko-san."

Tenten hielt ihr etwas zu Essen hin.

„Danke, aber hör auf mich ‚Kyoko-san' zu nennen. Kyo reicht."

„Na gut."

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie fertig mit essen und haben das Geschirr abgewaschen.

„Tenten, dort drüben ist eine heiße Quelle. Hast du Lust mit mir baden zu gehen?"

(Na prima! Gleich nach dem Essen baden gehen… deren Mägen werden sich bedanken!)

„Ähm… ja gerne!", antwortete diese verdutzt.

Zwei Minuten später saßen beide im warmen Wasser.

„Kyo, darf ich dich etwas fragen?", fragte Tenten etwas zögerlich.

„Sicher."

„Warum hast du dir keine Auszeit genommen? Ich meine du siehst nicht gerade so aus, als ob dir das viel ausmachen würde, aber du hättest dich etwas erholen sollen:"

Kyo schwieg kurz und sagte dann leise und eher zu sich selbst

„Es mach mir sehr wohl etwas aus, aber hätte ich mich in meinem Kummer fallen gelassen, wäre ich sicher nicht mehr hoch gekommen. Außerdem bin ich das San und Akira schuldig."

Tenten hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, wegen dem, was sie gesagt hatte.

‚Warum habe ich nur so etwas gesagt? Es geht mich doch eigendlich nichts an!'

Plötzlich stand Kyo auf, ging aus dem Wasser und band sich ein Handtuch um.

„Es tut mir Leid Kyo! Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen!", versuchte sie sich zu entschuldigen, aber Kyo reagierte erst nicht.

Sie hatte nun einen viel ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck als vorher.

„Schon gut, aber komm da raus und zieh dir schnell etwas an!"

Tenten schaute sie etwas verdutzt an, tat aber dann das, was ihr gesagt wurde.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie als sie bemerkte, dass sie nach einem Kunai griff.

Auf einmal kam ein weiteres Kunai auf die beiden zu geflogen.

Kyo wehrte es ab und nun begriff Tente was los war:

Sie wurden angegriffen!

Aber Tenten konnte nicht feststellen woher!

Auf einmal kamen auch die andere Beiden angerannt, weil sie die Kampfgeräusche gehört hatten.

„Alles in Ordnung bei euch?", fragte Neji und stockte, als er die beiden Konoichi sah.

Die Handtücher, welche sie sich umgebunden hatten verdeckten gerade mal das Nötigste und er konnte den Blick nicht von ihnen nehmen. (Männer…)

Ein großer Fehler, denn nun stand der Angreifer direkt hinter ihm und Lee und auf einmal fanden sie sich am Boden wieder und konnten sich nicht rühren.

‚Verdammt! Ich hab mich ablenken lassen! Was hat der nur mit mir gemacht?! Ich kann nicht einmal den kleinen Finger bewegen!'

(An alle Neji- und Leefans: Steckt die Mistgabeln weg!)

Die Mädchen haben das gesehen und Tenten stellte sich schützend vor die Beiden. (Welch einen schönen Ausblick hatten. Man bedenke, dass sie nur ein Handtuch um hat!)

Kyo verschwand während dessen im Wald.

Es waren nur noch ein paar weitere Kampfgeräusche zu hören, bevor sie zurück kam.

„Der ist weg, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er wieder kommt.", sagte sie als währe nichts gewesen.

„Kyo irgendwas stimmt nicht mit Neji und Lee!", rief ihr Tenten zu, die sich währenddessen zu den Beiden runter gebeugt hatte.

Kyo hockte sich nun ebenfalls neben die zwei Jungs und tastete deren Rücken ab.

„Keine Sorge. Das haben wir gleich.", sagte sie ruhig und drückte einige Stellen an Neji´s Rücken und Hals.

Das Selbe wiederholte sie auch bei Lee und kurz darauf konnten sich beide wieder bewegen.

„Was war das?", fragte ein nun ziemlich verwirrter Lee.

„Akupressur."

„Aha. Und was ist das?"

„Ist zu kompliziert, um euch das jetzt zu erklären."

„Ähm, ja… währt ihr dann so freundlich und zieht euch endlich etwas an?", fragte Neji und versuchte den kleinen Rotschimmer, der sich um seine Nase gelegt hatte zu verbergen.

Erst jetzt viel ihnen auf, dass sie noch im Handtuch dasaßen und zogen sich schnell um während die Jungs zurück zum Lagerfeuer gingen.

Wenig später kamen auch die Mädchen dazu.

„Es wird Zeit, dass ich euch mehr über unsere Mission verrate.", sagte Kyo während sie sich setzten und begann sie in die Einzelheiten einzuweihen.

Sie erzählte von dem Gebiet, in dem sich die Festung befand und erzählte ihnen auch etwas von ihrer letzten Mission.

Neji, Lee und Tenten hörten ihr die ganze Zeit gespannt zu.

Als sie fertig war, schickte sie die Drei schlafen.

Sie würde heute Nacht Wache halten.

Schnell schlichen sie sich durch die verschlungenen Gänge der Festung.

Allen voran die junge ANBU, welche immer wieder stehen blieb, um zu lauschen.

Es war ruhig.

Zu ruhig.

Die Festung war wie ausgestorben.

Nicht eine Wache stand in den Gängen.

Sie kamen nun an die Tür des Verlieses, welche von nur einem Shinobi bewacht wurde.

Lee schlug ihn KO und schloss die Tür mit dessen Schlüsselbund auf.

In dem Raum saßen etwa sieben Kinder, die alle zusammenzuckten, als die Tür auf ging.

„Keine Sorge. Wir sind hier, um euch zu befreien:", sagte Lee um die Kinder zu beruhigen.

„Wir bringen euch wieder nach Hause."

Die Kinder standen langsam auf und folgten ihm auf den Gang.

„Lee, Neji, Tenten ihr bringt die Kinder hier raus. Ihr kennt ja jetzt den Weg.", sagte Kyo plötzlich.

„Und was ist mit dir?", fragte Tenten.

„Ich habe hier noch etwas zu erledigen. Wagt es bloß nicht mir zu folgen!"

Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnten rannte Kyo schon los und verschwand in den dunklen Gängen der Festung.

Tenten wollte gerade hinter ihr her rennen, als Neji sie an der Schulter packte.

„Lass es, du verläufst dich nur. Sie kennt sich hier aus also hat es keinen Sinn ihr hinterher zu laufen. Ihr wird schon nichts passieren."

„Wenn du meinst, dann bringen wir die Kinder erst einmal hier raus.", gab sie auf und die drei Shinobi liefen mit den Kindern Richtung Ausgang.

Auch dieses Mal sind sie keiner einzigen Wache begegnet, was sie alle sehr wunderte.

Kyo hatte ihnen doch erzählt, dass hier viele starke Shinobi auf sie warten würden, aber bis jetzt sind sie keinem Einzigen begegnet.

Sie waren nun Draußen und liefen in den Wald, wo sie auf Kyo warten sollten.

„Das ging zu einfach. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht.", sagte Lee als sie den vereinbarten Treffpunkt erreichten.

„Vielleicht…"

Kyo rannte immer noch durch die Gänge.

Immer wieder rannte sie die langen Treppen hoch und stand nun endlich vor einem großen Tor.

Sie zögerte kurz und stieß es dann auf.

Vor ihr lag ein großer Raum, der aussah, wie ein Trohnsaal. Am anderen Ende des Raumes entdeckte sie einen Mann.

Er war nicht besonders groß und hatte einen langen Bart.

Er sah fast aus, wie ein Zwerg.

Entschlossen ging sie auf ihn zu.

„Willkommen in meiner Festung. Was kann ich für dich tun?", sagte er plötzlich.

„Wieso hast du die Kinder entführt?", fragte Kyo während sie versuchte ihre Wut zu unterdrücken um möglichst ruhig zu klingen.

„Na um Lösegeld zu verlangen und reich zu werden.", entgegnete er lächelnd.

„Wo sind San und Akira? Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?", fragte sie nun nicht mehr ganz so ruhig.

„Du solltest eher fragen, was sie mit mir gemacht haben!", sagte der zwergenähnliche Mann leicht beleidigt.

„Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte sie etwas verwundert.

„Was glaubst du denn, warum hier keine Wachen mehr sind? Sie haben sie alle besiegt und die, die überlebt haben, sind geflohen!"

„Woher hattest du dann ihre Stirnbänder und warum hast du sie mir zu geschickt?"

Kyo konnte ihre Wut kaum noch unterdrücken.

„Die Stirnbänder habe ich gefunden und habe sie dir zu geschickt, um dich hier her zu locken.", sagte er grinsend und betätigte einen Hebel.

Daraufhin begann die ganze Festung an zu beben und Staub und kleine Steine fielen von der Decke.

„Ihr habt mir alles versaut. Deswegen werde ich dich jetzt mit mir in den Tod reißen!"

Als er das gesagt hatte, fing er an hysterisch zu lachen und Kyo rannte los, in der Hoffnung, noch rechtzeitig raus zu kommen.

Nach und nach stürzten die Decke und die Wände ein und Kyo rannte immer schneller.

Langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie den Ausgang nicht schnell genug erreichen würde.

‚Scheiße!'

Die drei Shinobi, welche umringt von Kindern im Wald saßen und warteten hörten einen lauten Knall und sahen eine riesige Staubwolke in der Richtung, aus der sie vorhin kamen. Erschrocken starrten sie weiter die riesige Staubwolke an.

„Tenten, du bleibst hier bei den Kindern. Ich werde mit Lee nach dem Rechten sehen.", sagte Neji nach kurzer Zeit.

„Hai.", antwortete diese und die beiden Jungs rannten los.

Dort angekommen sahen sie nur noch einen riesigen Trümmerhaufen.

Von der Festung war nichts mehr übrig.

Sie gingen näher und suchten die Gegend nach Überlebenden ab.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein leises Husten und einige Trümmer fielen zur Seite.

Neji näherte sich vorsichtig.

Aus den Trümmern kroch ein Mädchen mit langen, roten Haaren heraus.

Ihr Haarband war gerissen und ihre schwarzen Klamotten waren nun eher grau vom Staub.

Als alles zusammenbrach war sie aus dem Fenster gesprungen und war so den meisten Trümmern entkommen.

Langsam und immer noch hustend richtete sie sich auf und die beiden Jungs liefen zu ihr.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kyo?", fragte Lee während er sich neben sie stellte um sie auffangen zu können, falls sie wieder hinfallen sollte.

„Hai.", entgegnete diese nach Luft ringend.

„Was ist mit den Kindern?"

„Denen geht es gut. Sie warten zusammen mit Tenten im Wald.", antwortete ihr Neji.

Nachdem sich Kyo etwas ausgeruht hatte, gingen sie zurück in den Wald.

Tenten wartete währenddessen ungeduldig bei den Kindern.

Endlich sah sie die Drei und war heil froh, dass es ihnen allen gut ging.

Sie machten sich auf nun den Weg nach Konohagakure, um die Kinder zu ihren Eltern zurück zu bringen.

Unterwegs beschäftigte Kyo nur ein Gedanke.

‚Wenn San und Akira wirklich alle Gegner besiegt haben und dieser Zwergentyp ihre Stirnbänder wirklich nur gefunden hat, wo sind sie dann?'

Die Kinder setzten sie in ihren Dörfern ab und ihre Eltern waren überglücklich, ihre Kinder zurück zu haben.

Zurück in Konoha gingen sie zuerst zum Büro der Hokage, um ihr Bericht zu erstatten.

„Das habt ihr sehr gut gemacht, nun geht nach Hause.", sagte die Hokage nur und schickte sie wieder weg.

„Du hast es ihr absichtlich nicht gesagt. Stimmt´s Tsunade?", fragte ihre Assistentin grinsend.

„Stimmt. Es soll doch eine Überraschung werden!", antwortete diese ebenfalls grinsend.

Kyo und Tenten gingen ein Stück gemeinsam bis sie sich dann schließlich auf der Kreuzung stehen blieben, an der sie sich trennen mussten.

„Also dann, bis irgendwann mal.", verabschiedete sich Kyo und bog in eine Straße ein.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen.

Vor ihrem Haus standen zwei Jungs.

Der Eine hatte kurze, schwarze Haare und der Andere etwas längere, hellbraune Haare.

‚Das kann nicht sein!'

„Kyo!", rief einer der Beiden und riss sie damit aus ihrer Starre.

Kyo rannte los und fiel den beiden Jungs um den Hals.

„San! Akira! Da seid ihr ja endlich wieder!"

Sie war nun überglücklich.

Damit hatte sie nicht mehr gerechnet.

Ihre Jungs waren wieder da!

„Ich habe es dir doch versprochen.", flüsterte ihr San ins Ohr, während er, die nun vor Freude weinende Kyo in die Arme schloss.

„Es hat zwar etwas gedauert, aber jetzt sind wir ja da. Also hör bitte auf zu weinen, ok?"

Sie nickte und ging mit den Beiden ins Haus.

Sie erzählten ihr, dass sie auf dem Heimweg zusammengebrochen waren, sie dann von einem alten Ehepaar gesund gepflegt wurden und sie, kurz nachdem Kyo das Dorf verlassen hatte, wieder in Konoha angekommen sind.

Danach gab Kyo ihnen ihre Stirnbänder zurück.

Von nun an wollte sie sie nie wieder alleine lassen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So, das war dann wohl das Happy End.

Etwas kitschig, aber was solls…

Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen, auch wenn sie etwas kurz geraten ist.

Also dann, man liest sich!

Eure Felan


End file.
